


drift away

by peoplexlikexgrapes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Past Adora/Glimmer, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplexlikexgrapes/pseuds/peoplexlikexgrapes
Summary: Adora and Catra have been best friends since they were 4 years old.Fast-forward to the summer before they head off to Etheria University, they were still inseparable, and things were greatUntil they weren’t.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. as long as we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is kind of my first She-Ra story, I'm a sucker for enemies to friends to lovers, hence why I love Catradora so much hehe. Obviously this fic is more like just a best friends to not best friends to lovers.
> 
> Now, I just wanna preface this by saying that I'm from the UK, so apart from basic stuff I have no idea how US college works, so if I get anything wrong please let me know! I also don't really know what student culture is like in the US (other than your legal drinking age being 21) so some of the stuff I put in might be more British than anything that actually happens in US colleges lol.
> 
> But anyways, enough of my rambling, here's the fic:

People said that after Freshman year, people would settle down and that parties would be less common and less wild.

Well, Catra knows that’s total bullshit. The sophomore party she’s currently at is in full swing, and as she sees several couples making out in random places scattered across the room, a large group of annoying giggly girls doing shots of tequila (she makes a conscious effort not to focus on _her_ — focus on them for more than a second), and rowdy frat bros doing keg stands, she knows that sophomores at Etheria University are just as immature and rowdy as they were in Freshman year.

She suddenly feels a nudge to her side, and she sees Scorpia, her housemate and one of her best friends, standing next to her with a soft smile, holding two red cups. “You doing okay Wildcat?”

“Yeah…” says Catra, her voice a little bit scratchy. “Just… lost in thought I guess.”

“Hey, you already do enough brooding normally, I brought you here so you could relax and have fun!” Scorpia teases as she holds out one of the red cups in front of Catra.

Catra rolls her eyes but takes the cup anyway. Although she’d never admit this out loud, she appreciated Scorpia looking out for her. The cheerful, tall girl was always there to tell Catra to go to bed at a reasonable time and not to do her calculus homework until 2am in the morning. And she got Catra to go out and socialise instead of just staying cooped up in her room all day.

Loud cheers, followed by loud giggling, erupts from the kitchen area, and Catra is suddenly all too aware of one particular girl over there. 

She tells Scorpia that she’s just going outside for some fresh air, handing the cup back to her housemate. She ignores the concerned glance from Scorpia- not that she doesn’t appreciate the concern, but Scorpia can sometimes worry too much.

The autumn air is cool, and the stars are shining brightly in the New York sky. This time last year Catra would definitely still be inside, drinking to try and impress a certain someone, but nowadays unless Scorpia insisted, Catra wouldn’t bother turning up. There would always be some party every weekend, and Scorpia, being the lovely and popular person she was, would be invited to every single one.

The problem with being dragged to these parties was that Catra would always see _her_ there. Having a good time with her new friends, friends who were cheerful and outgoing, just like _she_ was. Friends who weren’t moody and closed off like Catra…

Even though she tells herself that she won’t spend time thinking about it, every now and again (well, maybe a bit more than that), she finds herself reminiscing about happier times. Happier times with Adora, when it still seemed like the two of them would be best friends- maybe more- forever.

* * *

_Last year_

Catra watches amusedly from the doorway of Adora’s room, as Adora scrambles around, picking up clothes from the closet and hurriedly shoving them all in a suitcase. She’d just arrived ten minutes earlier, and had been greeted by Mara, Adora’s mother, who’d told Catra that Adora was still packing in her room.

“Y’know, if you hadn’t left packing until the morning we were meant to set off for college you’d be a lot calmer right now,” says Catra with a shit-eating grin, as Adora curses under her breath for the hundredth time.

Adora pauses and turns to face Catra, narrowing her eyes. “I’d also be a lot calmer if you could stop standing there all smug and just help me instead, Catra.”

Adora is just too easy to rile up.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

She can see Adora trying to maintain her serious expression, but the upturn of the corners of her mouth give her away.

Catra fakes a dramatic sigh and steps inside the room. “Well I guess since we’re best friends and all I’ll give you a hand.”

Within ten minutes, Adora is packed and lugging her suitcase out of her room and downstairs, Catra following close behind. She exits the Shearer household and smiles contentedly as a cool breeze blew over her.

Adora puts her suitcase next to Catra’s in the boot of Catra’s red Ford Fiesta, and closes it, turning to face Catra.

“Well, let’s just say bye to my mom, then we can set off!” the blonde says cheerfully, flashing Catra a bright smile.

_Such a beautiful smile._

Okay, so Catra might be crushing on her best friend who she’s known almost her whole life. Just a tiny little bit. But it’s fine, it’s just a stupid crush. After all, Adora is objectively beautiful. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she could be a model. Who wouldn't be crushing on Adora?

She follows Adora inside to the kitchen, where Mara is sitting at the table. At the sight of the two young girls, she smiles warmly at them. “Hello girls, are you all packed?”

Catra smiles back, a genuine smile full of warmth. With her own mother deciding to neglect Catra for much of her childhood in lieu of ‘work’ _,_ Mara had basically raised her. Allowed her to come around to their house after school while Catra’s mom had been working late. Allowed her to sleepover when her mom couldn’t even be bothered to come back home.

“Yep,” says Adora, popping the p.

“Well,” says Mara, standing up and holding her arms out. “Are you girls gonna give me a hug before you set off?”

“Duh!” says Adora with a grin, reaching her mom in two big strides and wrapping her arms around her. Mara wraps her left arm around her daughter.

Catra lingers just for a moment, but when she sees Mara’s right arm still extended, she mirrors Adora, moving in close to hug Mara’s other side.

They’re warm, and they smell like home. Catra isn’t normally one to get all sappy, but she hopes that in this one group hug that she can convey how much she appreciates these two women.

“I’m so proud of you two,” says Mara fondly as they finally separate. “You’ve grown into two wonderful young women.”

“ _Mom!”_ says Adora. “You’re gonna make me cry!”

Catra smirks but she’s feeling pretty emotional too at this moment. Hearing Mara praise her, something that her own mother never really did, fills her with joy.

“Okay, I won’t say anymore, but I mean it," says Mara with a chuckle, looking over the two girls once again.

“We’ll come back and visit, so don’t miss us too much!” says Adora cheerfully, and Catra nods in agreement.

“I’ll look forward to it. Now come on, you should really be setting off now.”

Soon enough, Catra and Adora are sat in the car, and with one last wave to Mara, who’s standing at the door, they set off to Etheria University. One of the best universities in New York, and only a ninety minute drive from their town in Orange County.

The first ten minutes of their journey are made in comfortable silence, but when they hit the highway, Adora turns to Catra from the passenger seat.

“I can’t believe it Catra, we’re really going to college! The same one too!”

Adora’s enthusiasm is normally infectious, and Catra does feel excited too, but doubts were still lingering in her head. Sure, she’d gotten in with a Math scholarship, but what if she wasn’t good enough still?

“Yeah, can’t believe you’re still following me around like this everywhere,” says Catra, trying to alleviate her concerns by cracking a joke.

“Ha-ha,” says Adora fondly.

“But yeah… I’m glad we’re in this together,” says Catra.

She is. She remembers all those times her and Adora would cuddle up (purely platonic cuddling obviously) on the sofa watching rom-coms, and whenever Catra would get in a fight at school, Adora would be there to back her up, and then bandage her up afterwards.

“Aww, you do love me!”

Catra glances over at Adora with a smirk. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

She turns her attention back to the road, but she feels her heart rate increase just a bit as Adora’s hand finds its way to her shoulder.

“Hey Catra, you’re gonna do so great. I know it.”

Trust Adora to be able to read her mind so easily. The sincere tone in Adora’s voice is enough to quell her fear of failing for now. Adora has believed in her, stuck by her for fourteen years. It’s enough to make Catra want to keep going; become better. It’s also maybe part of the reason why she’s crushing on Adora.

But there’s no way Adora likes Catra back. She’s not even sure if Adora likes girls, as far as she’s aware, Adora is straight. If she wasn't, she would have definitely told Catra.

Adora knows Catra is a lesbian, she was the first person that Catra came out too. And understanding as always, Adora had hugged her and thanked her for trusting her.

She wants to believe that if she told Adora that she has feelings for her, that Adora would react in the same way, that even if she didn’t return Catra’s feelings, they could still be best friends.

But what if she didn’t? What if it made things weird and her and Adora started to drift apart? She doesn’t want that to be true but she’s too scared to speak up. So she doesn’t say anything, this way at least they can still be as close as always.

Even if it does hurt sometimes knowing that her and Adora can’t be together in _that_ way, that pain is dulled slightly knowing that they can still be together as best friends.

“Thanks Adora,” says Catra, her voice a little choked as she realises that tears are threatening to leak out of the sides of her eyes.

She clears her throat, tries to compose herself and flicks her eyes to Adora again. She’s no doubt noticed that Catra is getting a little emotional, but she’s smiling patiently, waiting for Catra to continue.

“I’m sure you’ll do great too, you’ll probably have all the NWSL teams chasing after you once they see you play.”

“Aww Catra, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!”

“What?” asks Catra. “I’ve definitely said nicer things before!” She knows Adora is only teasing, but she plays along anyway, this dynamic is so familiar to them.

“Well, I appreciate it all the same.”

“Yeah, well if you start being any sappier, I might just drive off the highway into those trees.”

Adora laughs. It’s light and breezy, and Catra feels butterflies in her stomach. Ignoring her crush on her best friend proved to be much harder than she'd first thought.

Another comfortable silence settles between them. The sun is shining high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. Catra feels like she's in a film. Two best friends driving down a highway with clear blue skies, on a road trip to somewhere far away (okay, somewhere in the same state, but still, metaphorically maybe).

“Hey Catra.”

“Hm?”

“I know you’re feeling anxious about going to college-“

“What?” Catra splutters. “I’m not-“

Catra sighs and cuts herself off. She knows better than to lie to Adora.

“Things might get tough-” continues Adora. The road ahead is straight and clear so Catra glances at Adora.

“Nothing really bad can happen, as long as we have each other. Right?”

_As long as we have each other._

* * *

Catra snaps out of her little reverie.

_‘Nothing really bad can happen, as long as we have each other. Right?’_

‘Yeah, right Adora,’ Catra thinks to herself bitterly.

“Catra?”

Speak of the devil.

Catra turns around and sees Adora standing there staring at her. She’s wearing her blue and white Letterman jacket, the letters EU sown in gold on the left breast. Her hair is in its usual ponytail, and she’s slightly flushed red, something that always happened when Adora got drunk.

“Hey Adora,” says Catra, trying to keep her voice neutral. They’ve had a few awkward encounters so far this semester, but they’ve not really had to speak to each other, just awkwardly stand there avoiding eye contact. They normally only see each other when Scorpia and Bow insist on having an hour long conversation whenever they see each other, even though they’re completely aware of the awkward situation they put the other two girls in.

But here at this party, alone, in front of her was the girl she’d tried so hard to avoid.

Adora tilts her head, and her eyes flick up and down, looking over Catra.

Catra suddenly feels very self conscious.

“What?” she asks, averting her eyes so she’s staring at the doorway behind Adora.

“Oh, is nothing,” says Adora, slurring slightly. “I just haven’t had a chance to properly look at you in _ages._ ”

Catra can feel herself start to blush. Even though she’s tried to distance herself from Adora, her crush on Adora definitely hasn’t fully disappeared.

“And?”

Adora smiles, a little dopily. “You look well.”

Catra has no response to this and an awkward silence takes over. It's a far cry from the hours of comfortable silence that the girls used to be able to exist in. A few moments pass, and Catra decides now would be a good time to go back inside. But before she can, Adora takes a step forward, her face suddenly serious.

“I miss you…”

Any thoughts of going back inside were temporarily halted as Catra’s brain started to short circuit. The way Adora had said it so softly, so wistfully, as if she was suddenly fully sober and sincere.

 _I miss you too._ She wants to say, but she doesn’t. She just stands there awkwardly trying to process Adora’s words.

When she finally speaks, Catra finds that her voice sounds like it’s far away. She has to leave _now._

“Look, Adora, you’re drunk okay, you don’t know what you’re saying.” She starts to back away slowly.

“No,” says Adora stubbornly, pouting. “I know what I’m saying.” Catra tries to ignore how cute she looks just then.

Catra sighs. She really can’t do this. She can feel the anxiety bubbling up inside her, fearing that if she stays in Adora’s presence any longer she’ll crack and spill out how she really feels.

“I’m sorry Adora,” is all Catra can choke out before she turns and runs away from the party, away from Adora, back to her apartment just outside campus.

When she gets back to her apartment, she enters her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Catra plops down on her bed, not bothering to get under the covers. She shoots Scorpia a quick text saying she was back at the apartment.

The last time she had disappeared at a party, she hadn’t texted Scorpia and it turned out the girl looked over half the campus for Catra before finding her curled up in bed, safe at the apartment. _Typical Scorpia,_ Catra thinks fondly.

Trying to cast thoughts of Adora out of her head, Catra’s head hits the pillow and she drifts away to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm so what happened between Adora and Catra I wonder?? Guess we'll find out soon.
> 
> Also, I made Adora's last name Shearer. In this fic she's really good at soccer/football, and there's a famous footballer with the surname Shearer, which sounds a lot like She-Ra.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!


	2. deep dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been quite a while, hasn't it...
> 
> So I've actually had most of this chapter written up for ages, and it was meant to be a lot longer originally, but I've decided to just upload what I've written so far just so you guys know I haven't given up on this fic yet!
> 
> I can't guarantee regular updates but it definitely won't be almost a whole year before the next chapter this time haha!
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!

_Beginning of Freshman Year_

“I can’t believe it! We’re here!”

Catra chuckles as Adora runs ahead of her. The campus around them is huge. They’re currently in an open courtyard; there’s a fountain with a statue in the middle, with modern buildings surrounding them.

They’ve just dropped off their stuff at the dorms (they’re in the same accommodation building but not in the same dorms) and now Adora has dragged Catra along to go and explore the campus.

It’s a far cry from the rough-looking high school that Adora and Catra went to.

“You look like a massive dork right now,” says Catra, laughing as Adora spins around taking in the sights.

“And _you_ sound like a real meanie,” retorts Adora, who stops spinning, and her eyes come to rest on Catra’s with a teasing grin.

“Really?” Catra giggles as she catches up to Adora. “That was the best insult you could come up with? You really are a dork.”

Suddenly, Adora turns round and Catra is swept into a rib-crushing hug. “Aw c’mon Catra, you know you don’t mean that!”

The smell of lavender invades Catra’s nostrils as Adora holds her close. She blushes and she’s not sure whether she’s more embarrassed that Adora is being so affectionate with her in public in front of a bunch of strangers, or that she’s actually _enjoying_ being held so close by Adora because she’s so warm and she smells really nice and-

“Gah!” she splutters. “Cut it out Adora! People are staring!”

“I’ll let you go if you say I’m really cool.”

“Fine! Adora you’re really cool! Just let me go!” says Catra quickly. Usually she wouldn’t give up so easily but considering the number of random people around them, the sooner this stopped the better. Even if she was secretly enjoying being so close to Adora.

Adora lets go after a few more seconds, and Catra jumps away out of arms reach.

Adora has the cheesiest grin on her face, while Catra is pretty sure she’s as red as a tomato right now. She needs a way to regain control of the situation, it should be her teasing Adora, and Adora getting flustered, not the other way around.

She reaches forward and places the tip of her finger on Adora’s forehead. She’s not done this in several years, but when she used to do it Adora would always look up cross-eyed, and to Catra it was the funniest thing ever.

And when Adora’s eyes flick up to look at the finger, Catra bursts out laughing because it turns out that cross-eyed Adora is still the funniest thing in the world to her.

“Catra!” exclaims Adora, knocking Catra’s hand away.

Between giggles Catra is able to say, “I almost forgot how funny you look when I do that!”

She can see Adora trying to keep a straight face but her lips are twitching upwards and soon enough a grin has returned to her face, this time a certain fondness behind it.

“You’re so cute when you laugh you know.”

And suddenly just like that Catra is once again blushing furiously, turning away hopefully before Adora sees.

“I know I am,” she says, trying to keep her voice level. “Let’s keep exploring.”

Adora just hums in agreement and follows after her, and by the time she’s side-by-side with her, Catra hopes that she doesn’t look like a stupid tomato anymore.

As they walk, she still can’t shake off the thought.

_Adora thought she looked cute??_

* * *

The shrill noise of Catra’s alarm shakes her from her slumber. With a groan she reaches over and silences the alarm, before sitting up in bed. She notices she’s still in last night’s clothes, and she quickly takes them off before heading to the en-suite bathroom for a shower.

Once she’s out she quickly changes into new clothes, some grey sweats and a baggy red sweater, before flopping down back into bed. She checks her phone and sees she has a text from Scorpia from last night.

**hey i’m back at the apartment now if ur looking for me**

**Scorpia: _That’s alright Wildcat, thanks for going with me!! <3 <3_**

Catra smiles to herself. Scorpia can be a bit too affectionate for Catra’s liking at times (reminds Catra too much of Adora), but most of the time she doesn’t mind too much. Scorpia’s hugs are legendary.

Her thoughts drift back to last night. Back to Adora.

‘ _I miss you’_

Catra had done well to avoid thinking about Adora so far this year (so she tells herself), but after last night Adora is invading her thoughts once more. All she can think about right now are the three words that were uttered to her last night.

‘ _I miss you’_

“God damn it,” groans Catra, flipping around so she’s lying on her front and burying her face in her pillow.

‘ _I miss you’._ She’s not sure whether she’s still replaying Adora’s words in her head or whether she’s mentally saying it back to Adora.

After she’s done moping around, Catra finally leaves her room to see Scorpia and her other housemate/best friend Entrapta sitting in the kitchen. Scorpia is devouring a bowl of porridge while Entrapta is tinkering with God knows what on the other side of the table facing Catra.

“Ah! She’s awake,” says Entrapta, glancing up momentarily, before going back to… whatever she’s doing.

Scorpia turns round in her chair and smiles at Catra. “Hey Wildcat, how you feeling?”

“Fine,” says Catra, going over to one of the cupboards and grabbing a box of cornflakes. “Did you enjoy the party?”

“Oh, it was great! I got to see Bow, and Mermista, and Glimmer. It was really great catching up with them!” says Scorpia breathlessly. Catra notices she doesn’t mention Adora. Then Scorpia blushes. “And Perfuma asked me to go roller skating with her this weekend.”

Catra smiles as she sits down at the table. “Well I always knew that _she’d_ be the one to ask _you_ out,” she says teasingly.

“I’m so glad she did!” says Scorpia, oblivious to Catra’s playful jab. “I don’t think I would have been able to work up the courage to ask her out myself!”

“Well I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Wildcat!” exclaims Scorpia, beaming.

Catra can’t help but feel a little envious that Scorpia is able to be so open with her crush. She knows that’s not fair though, she could have opened up to Adora, trusted that she wouldn’t have been creeped out. But now there’s no chance of that ever happening. Catra’s made sure of that.

“Sorry I had to leave early last night by the way,” says Catra as she turns her attention to the cereal box and pours a considerable heaping of cornflakes into her bowl.

“That’s alright Wildcat, did you still have a good time?”

“Was alright,” mumbles Catra, digging into her dry cereal.

Luckily, Scorpia doesn’t say anything else, she just gives a contented hum before going to devouring a second bowl of porridge that had seemingly materialised out of nowhere. She's used to Catra’s one- or two-word answers and Catra’s glad she doesn’t have to talk or think about the party again.

(She does still think about Adora though).

* * *

Catra doesn’t plan to visit home during the winter break. Her mother certainly won’t care, and due to her current situation with Adora she doesn’t think it’s a good idea to go and visit Mara either.

She remembers last winter break during their Freshman year. She drove herself and Adora back to their town to visit Mara. Catra’s mom had conveniently decided to take a holiday at this time so Catra stayed with Adora and Mara. That was the last time she could truly say that Adora and she were best friends.

It’s early on a Saturday morning when Catra says goodbye to Scorpia and Entrapta, who are both going home for the holidays.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright by yourself?” asks Scorpia, who walks past Catra to the door where her and Entrapta’s bags are. “My family would be happy to have you round!”

“I’m sure Scorpia,” says Catra, trying to put on her most convincing smile. The idea of spending the holidays with Scorpia’s family is tempting, especially when they’re just as nice as Scorpia.

But even though Catra and Adora aren’t friends anymore, it still feels wrong to spend Christmas with anyone other than Adora. She obviously can’t go back with Adora anymore, so staying alone seems to be the next best course of action.

“Okay! Well, you can always video call me if you want?” says Scorpia hopefully.

“And me!” pipes up Entrapta. “We can make it a group call!”

Catra smiles fondly at the two of them. “Sure.”

“Great!” says Scorpia, who holds out her arms for a hug.

Catra rolls her eyes and steps forwards to wrap her arms around Scorpia. She feels strong arms wrap around her in return, and Catra smiles. Just this once she doesn’t care how long Scorpia hugs her for.

She hears a small cough from Entrapta, and Scorpia and Catra separate with a giggle.

“Come here,” says Catra, rolling her eyes.

Before she knows it Entrapta is literally crushing Catra as she hugs her. Come to think of it, she’s never had a hug off Entrapta before. She could safely say that this was surprisingly more bone-crushing than any of Scorpia’s hugs.

Eventually, Catra is released from Entrapta’s vice-grip, and after one final goodbye, Catra is alone in the apartment.

She immediately goes back to her room, into her bed, and lies under the covers. Her heart is hurting and she’s not sure why.

That’s a lie. She knows exactly why. It’s going to be her first Christmas without Adora. It feels wrong. But Catra is the reason why, so she can’t exactly be mad.

She tells herself that she needed to distance herself from Adora. That she needed to be able to be happy without depending on Adora.

Catra is definitely happy. She's top of her Math class, she’d found two great friends in Scorpia and Entrapta.

Then why does she still miss Adora so much?

Her thoughts once again drift back to Adora, specifically to Christmas with Adora. Every Christmas she would go round to Adora’s house, and with Mara watching, the girls would open their presents under the tree. Mara and Adora would always have one for her to open.

Adora probably needs someone to drive her back home this Christmas, right? That’s if she’s not already set off home. And maybe Adora got her license last summer; Catra wouldn’t know. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Catra glances at her phone, and then picks it up. She scrolls through Facebook messenger until she finds Adora’s name.

Adora never had a chance to reply to her last message because Catra had immediately blocked her on all social media afterwards. Not her proudest moment, but at the time it was the only thing she felt she could do. If she’d allowed Adora to reply, she doubts she could have gone through with it.

Catra opens the conversation, purposely ignoring the earlier messages, and unblocks Adora before tapping on the message bar. She starts to type out a message, before abruptly stopping herself.

What was she doing? Adora and her aren’t best friends anymore, so why was Catra trying to act like they still were?

‘ _Because you miss her, idiot’._

Her hands hover over the screen as she contemplates whether she should really go ahead with this. She wasn’t really committing to anything, just simply asking Adora whether she had a means of getting back home for Christmas. And if she did, great, Catra wouldn’t have to worry about anything and she could go back to moping around her empty apartment for the rest of the holidays. And if she didn’t, well Catra could offer to drive her back, and just make an excuse saying that she needed to get some stuff from her home, because there was no way Catra was admitting she missed Adora.

If she did, that would have made all the pain last year basically for nothing; spending so long trying to distance herself from Adora only to wind up wanting to get close to her again not long after.

Before she can second-guess herself again, she quickly types out a message.

**Hey, how are you getting home for Christmas?**

Catra hits send and chucks her phone in front of her on the bed.

And waits.


End file.
